Nude Silver Scout
Saxa Sterling aka Nude Silver Scout (Named by Tech Popper) is a TF2 Silver scout known to be the last of Silver Human, the supposedly extinct artificial human race originally created by Roman Empire to end Third Servile War. Her battle theme is Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OST - Polnareff Theme Origin Before she was known to be Naked Silver Scout, she was Saxa. During the Third servile War, the Roman Empire began to struggle against Gladiator’s uprising. Fear of magic and supernatural at rebellion side, Caesar called to create something indestructible, something unstoppable, and something silver. Before that happened, Silver Humans aren’t just born but made. Mould from silver, Silver Humans were said to be indestructible for humanity. However due to humans’ concern and many centurions lose their job, the uprising began higher. During the Fall of Roman Empire at 406 AD, a hermit druidess during found an abandon female Silver Human hibernating on German soil. Realized she didn’t know what’s going on, a druidess took her under her wing and name her Saxa. For years, Saxa began to train with druidess until the chief of Franks discovered the Silver Human in their land at 416 AD. To prevent being destroyed, a druidess sent Saxa to a faraway land (before known as America) and buried her there for two thousand years. Druidess also put Saxa to sleep with her spell to prevent interference, said she’s only able to awake for those who found her under buried. Thus, sacrificing herself to save Saxa in the process. Thousand years later, she remains buried under BLU well tunnel of Freight until someone found her from her hibernation. Appearance Saxa may appear to be GRY member but her entire body is made of silver use under Australium silver texture, include her grey eyes. Saxa wears silver armour include Courtly Cuirass, Squire's Sabatons under femscout customs, and grey Hephaistos' Handcraft in silver texture. Personality & Behavior Saxa appears to be confused and attack anything that is hostile at first. However, she's changed since finding herself in the modern era. Saxa is shown to be chivalrous and fearless and often upset at anyone fighting dishonourably. Saxa is usually clueless and ignorance of technology, and sometimes simple-minded by letting her fist do the talking against the machine. However, Saxa remains her belief in pacifism and prefer diplomatic matter over brute strength. Powers & Abilities Saxa may have asleep for over two thousand years. However her combat abilities still intact along with few impressive abilities: *Silver Mimicry – Saxa’s main power is her body. Being born in silver, Saxa is created to be indestructible for the Roman Empire. Her body comes with: **Enhance Strength – Can lift over 2 tons of gold and match strength against Sputnik’s Tsar Crusader, who can knock out raptor once. **Enhance Durability – Able to take many hits even survive the blow from Pure Australium artifact. **Enhance Endurance – Able to fight for 48 hours straight without taking the break. **Enhance Speed & Agility – Able to outrun zebra that was about 40 mph despite she’s heavy. She's even able to block point blank sniper rifle in fast precision. **Thermal Resistance – Able to withstand heat temperature up to 961.8 degree Celsius. **Regenerative Silver – Able to regenerate if she found another silver piece. **Electricity Immunity – Able to immune electrical attacks **Psychic Immunity – Thanks to her body, Saxa is immune to any psychic attacks. **Contaminant and Disease immunity – Saxa is immune against poisons, bad environmental hazards or any diseases. Her body is even able to last two thousand years while buried from rot. *Silver Sicas– Her main weapons of choice is Sica blades originally used in Ancient Rome. However, it became her main weapon of choice after awake from hibernation. Despite her sword made of silver, it can actually harm supernatural beings. *Skilled Swordsmanship – Saxa had shown to be skilled with dual sica swords and strike with high precision and accuracy. *Skilled Unarmed combat – Saxa is specialized in pankration when she chose to fight with closed fists. Faults & Weakness Despite her indestructibility theorized from humanity, Saxa isn't perfectly designed for that. Her durability may last long as silver but can be hurt through her melting point. This means magma or laser cutter can bypass her body or fatal. She's also very ignorance of a late centuries include the usage of simple modern technologies, causing tech freaks taking advantage against her simple-minded nature. In addition, Saxa is trained to be pacifist, only fight with violence if she hasn't got a choice. Her silver sicas can't harm powerful supernaturals like Erzengel, Nightmare Medic or Cosmo. Trivia *Saxa Sterling is literally meant Silver Swords. Thus her character and traits. *Despite her metallic appearance and durability, Saxa’s skin remains soft like human tissues. *While silver humans are extinct, many people include freaks often mistake her as GRY members through their ignorances due to her uniform and greyish skin. *Nude Silver Scout was originally named Naked Silver Scout but changed to make it simpler. *Saxa is inspired by Silver Chariot from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure referencing through her appearance and personality. In addition, she was named after the JoJo Anthology 3 song called, Naked Silver. *Although her real age is unknown but is stated to be the mid-20s by her characteristics. However, according to Tech Popper, she's over a thousand years old through hibernation. Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Female monsters Category:Friendly Category:Blade Users Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Martial Artists